Date Went Wrong
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Kavin goes out on a date and Purvi is on a mission but what happens when both collide?


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

"Mom please!" he yelled from his room. His other was asking him to meet a girl, more precisely, go on a date. He had been doing this for past three weeks. Twenty one days and five girls! But either he didn't like 'em or they rejected him.

No, no problem was not him. It was his job. During his first date with – Radhika, he got a call for emergency meeting of all senior command in Mumbai. Let me tell you and extraction from their date.

 _We met in a coffee shop. "So Kavin what you do?" Radhika asked._

 _My cell beeped, "Excuse me!" I received a call from Head-Quarters that they senior officers are immediately report to the HQ. "Ummm – Radhika I gotta go."_

" _What!" Radhika yelled. As I speeded towards the door, I yelled, "Sorry!" But had to get back. My car keys were on the table. As I picked them up, I said to an infuriated Radhika, "I spy!"_

His second date with Saraswati, the girl was too behngi type. Let's see.

 _A girl in overly embroiled Kutri and Lehanga with a Dupatta covering her head and almost half of his face. "No way!" Kavin thought as he took one glimpse of her while she entered the room._

" _Mom reserved a suit for her?" Kavin thought. As Saraswati came towards him, she said, "Mohtaram janab suniye kya ap ka subh naam sri Kavin Khanna he?"_

" _Good! She doesn't know me." Kavin thought as he heard those heavy Indian dialogues out of her mouth. "Nhi devi, humara subh naam Das Kumar he."_

 _Hearing this Saraswati's word bomb fell again, "Oh acha! Takleef k liye muafi chahte hein."_

 _Without any further discussion, Kavin sneaked out._

Third date – Malika. Hot!

" _See dude, I am not interested in marriage." Malika said sipping the Espresso._

" _So do I!" Kavin said._

" _No!" Malika leaned forward. "I am not interested in marriage – with you!"_

" _That's super great!" Kavin said. "I am not interested in marriage with any girl." Hearing this Malika asked an extremely awkward question. "Are you gay?"_

" _Yes and no!" Kavin stood up, forward his hand, "Nice meeting you miss Malika!"_

" _Same here!" As Malika said, they heard a noise from behind. The duo turned around to see a man holding a suitcase. "Meet my boyfriend Rishi Singh!"_

" _Kavin!" the shook hands and Malika said, "We are going to California today!"_

" _Great!" Kavin shrugged and excused._

Forth date with one of her teammates – Ishita Khatri.

" _Mom!" an enraged Kavin yelled just as he entered the house._

" _You liked her?" Her mom asked with delight._

 _Kavin shrugged, "Mom he is my teammate!"_

" _So what? Abhijeet and Daya also have married their TEAMMMATES!" Her mom emphasized on last word._

" _She is half of my age, mom!" Kavin said._

" _But—" She was cut by his son._

" _No mom! End of discussion. Ishita, never. Not in this life."_

Fifth date caused Kavin a big trouble and a visit to hospital. This was Ishaani! I better stay quiet, otherwise Kavin would be unfriend me!

So where we were, yes on his sixth date that might be his last.

"No buts! You'll pick her from Mona Lisa Beauty Parlor. She'll be wearing a crop top and jeans. Then go to Square Mall, get her shopping, watch movie, have lunch. Okay?"

"I hate Sudays!" Kavin said. "Okay?" her mom asked again.

"Okay! Fine!" Kavin said.

"Enjoy your day!" Kavin's mother said as he stepped towards his Skoda Rapid, cursing his Aunt Falguni who gave the idea of his marriage to her mom. Otherwise, he would be snoring now, until another call for some new case came.

During drive, he turned on the radio and Closer by The Chainsmokers was being played. He took turns and straight drives on the Mumbai roads till he reached Mona Lisa Beauty Parlor.

 _ **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**_

 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue**_

 _ **But I'm OK**_

 _ **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**_

 _ **But I hope I never see them**_

 _ **Again**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

 _ **And four years, no calls**_

 _ **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

 _ **And I, I, I, I, I can't stop**_

 _ **No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop**_

 _ **So, baby, pull me closer**_

 _ **In the back seat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of that mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

He saw a girl dressed in Pink Crop Top, Ripped Jeans, Black Sunglasses and Hair tied high in a Ponytail.

"Niña bonita!" Kavin said. He parked the car by her side, slid down the window pane and asked her, "Excuse me, are you expecting someone?"

The girl looked to her left and right and then again left. "Yes!"

"You are the girl from Marriage Bureau!" Kavin asked.

Thinking for a while, the girl replied, "Yes!"

Kavin opened the door for her, "Come." As the girl sat, they speeded to Square Mall. The whole journey was quiet though Kavin looked at the girl from time-to-time. "She's got a spark!" He thought.

After parking the car, Kavin and the girl went inside. "After you!" he showed a gentleman attitude.

"My I know your name?" Kavin asked. "I am Kavin Khanna."

"I am Purvi Mehra." Purvi said.

"I am hungry. Let's eat!" Kavin said.

Purvi said, "I am also hungry. That would be good if we eat first." Both head towards the cafeteria. Purvi ordered herself a Chicken Burger, Fries and Cola while Kavin ordered a plate of Salad.

"Healthy eater?" Purvi said, giggling.

"My work demands me to be healthy." Kavin replied.

"Good!"

Kavin didn't got any question to ask so he said, "Junk eating?"

"My profession demands me to be fit, get calories. It's field work."

"Oh!" Kavin said.

"So what are you likes and dislikes?" Kavin asked.

"Why are you asking it?" Purvi said immediately.

"It's the part of work! Right?" Kavin said.

Purvi shrugged. "It might be. It's my first, you know!"

"I have done it my times before. It sucks!" Kavin said.

"You shouldn't say that. It's a great honor!" Purvi said.

"Okay!" Kavin said. "So tell me."

"Ummm – there is nothing much about me. I like Gymnastics, Formula One Racing, Sharp-Shooting, Water Balloon Fights, Eating and Reading." Purvi said.

"Whoa! You are – different!" Kavin said.

"What about you?" Purvi asked him.

"I like music, especially piano, cooking, reading and yes, Ammunitions!" Kavin said.

"Well that's the reason we are here." Purvi said but Kavin was confused but he didn't say anything. After finishing, Kavin said, "Movie?"

"You are – I mean – ummm – what?"

"A movie! It would be nice if we spend some time together. It helps building trust!" Kavin said.

"Okay!" Purvi said.

"I'll get the tickets." Kavin said. After sometime, he came back. "Umm – only an animate movie tickets were available. I hope it's okay?"

"Fine with me!" Purvi said and Kavin handed her tickets. "You go, I'll get some snacks." Purvi went inside while Kavin bought a Butter flavoured popcorn bucket, some Nutella Buns, Caned Drinks and Cotton Candy. After this, he went inside. The enjoyed the movie with a little chit chat.

When they were out, they had an ice-cream cone. As Purvi took a bite, her phone ringed. Seeing the caller ID, she excused and went to a distance.

" _M'am where are you?" Caller asked._

" _I am with the target!" Purvi replied._

 _Caller replied, "But m'am they changed the plans. The gang leader went to "Ab Du", we have been trying to contact you but you didn't picked."_

" _Okay operator!" Purvi said_ and hung up. Tension appeared on her face and Kavin noticed the change of expressions. "Hey, what happened?" Kavin asked.

Instantly, Purvi pulled out a gun out of I don't know where and aimed at Kavin. "Who are you?"

"Put the gun down." Kavin said. Watching the gun, the crowd havoc and began to run.

"Tell me who are you otherwise –" Before Kavin could say further, Purvi took a back flip and jumped the ground floor. Till now the guards and Kavin had understood and they ran after her. Purvi ditched the first guard, gave a strong blow to the other between his thighs and knocked down the third. Kavin kept following her but she already had the advantage of gymnastics. Although he was a skilled C.I.D Officer but he wasn't able to do those stunts.

Purvi took some jumps to the houses in the front and vanished. "Shit!" Kavin yelled. He immediately called his informers and gave them her details. "I want her life history by night." Saying this he hung up.

He went to the bureau and checked the Criminal Database for the physical appearance but no use.

It was already 3 in the morning. Kavin's mother called him.

"Kavin how's the girl?" she asked

"I didn't met her mom!" Kavin said. "I took someone else as her and she ended to be some criminal. I am busy. Talk to you later mom!"

"Hey boy! Come home, freshen up and go on hunt." Her mom suggested.

"No mom! I –" Kavin you are coming home, right now!" Her mom said and call disconnected.

Kavin went home and took a little nap.

 **Next Day**

 **C.I.D Bureau**

 **Time: 06; 30 a.m**

"Sir he told me his name was Kavin and he had a Black Skoda Rapid. I don't remember the full number but it was MH-02-A3. He was in his late thirties." A girl was saying.

"Wait! What? Black Skoda and MH-O02-A3. Freddy call Kavin!" ACP said.

"Sir – " Kavin said and Purvi turned.

"You _"

"You_ sir ye ye wohi he. HE is the one." Purvi yelled.

"Oh then there was a big misunderstanding. Kavin is not the ammunition dealer, he is our senior inspector."

"Oh!" Purvi said.

"Sir?" Kavin said.

"Kavin she is our new officer Purvi Mehra. She'll be under your training." ACP sai.

"Sir!"

 **The End...**

 **Niña bonita means Pretty Lady**


End file.
